Memory That Kills
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: The night Harry killed the soul in Tom Riddle's diary, an echo of his memory escaped taking refuge in the Slytherin's common room. When Lily Potter develops an emotional attachment, Riddle learns of her parentage and devices a perfect plan for revenge.
1. Sorted

**A/N: This is written for The Kidnapped Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges hosted by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. My kidnapee is Lily Luna Potter and the kidnapper is Tom Riddle from the diary. **

**Chapter 1: Sorted**

Lily Luna Potter was the last of Harry and Ginny Potter's children. The first time she entered the castle and put on the sorting hat she had been surprised as the rest of her family and school.

"Another Potter…Mhmm…interesting…very interesting…" the hat had whispered in her head.

Lily had been worried; a part of her knew she would be in Gryffindor! All of her family was in it. "Like father…like daughter."

Really? She was? "You are more alike than you know…"

"Not a bad mind…but very ambitious…your mother also wanted to live outside her brothers shadows. A great willingness to prove…better be…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily had frozen on the chair, her eyes wide with surprise. She couldn't believe it. For a moment there was a hush in the great hall and babble broke. Taking a deep breath numbly she removed the hat and without a look at her family she walked up silently to the Slytherin table.


	2. The Dream

**A/N: This is written for The Kidnapped Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges hosted by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. My kidnapee is Lily Luna Potter and the kidnapper is Tom Riddle from the diary. **

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

The first few seconds had been quite a shock but Lily decided to get over. _This _was her house now…these people were equal to her family. She looked around and smiled at her fellow house-mates. They looked shocked too but not too unhappy.

She spoke to the people next to her and after dinner, waving at her brothers and cousins she followed the Slytherin prefect to her their house in the dungeons. Scorpius Malfoy spoke to her in a friendly manner…he was best friends with her brother Albus. She felt a little relieved and realized that it couldn't be that bad.

As soon as she entered, Lily was enthralled by the beauty of her common room. It was so fascinating and different! She could see the water through the windows and various organisms floating by. Will she be able to see the giant squid?

Her fellow first years whispered to each other and gasped at the sight in front of them. There was a green glow all around giving the room a mysterious glow. Their prefect led them to their dormitories; Lily found that her dorm mates weren't that bad either.

Her four-poster bed was just inviting and warm; a bed-side table surrounded her bed and a serpent was hung over the wall. Lily prayed that it didn't give her nightmares. But the moment she lay in her bed, she was asleep.

_It was cold, very cold. A few meters ahead the place looked damper and damper. Lily couldn't help but admire the place she was standing in. On both her sides were humongous carved snakes with open mouths and fangs. And right in front of her was an even huger statue of a bearded faced man which was as high as the chamber. His long beard reached his huge feat. _

"_Hello there, are you lost?" she turned startled. "Sorry." The boy muttered. _

_He was tall and handsome and was smiling slightly at her. Her face and neck felt hot as she mumbled shyly, "No." _

"_I'm Tom," the boy walked up to her and held his hand out._

"_I'm Lily." She said shaking his hand. _


	3. Pouring My Thoughts

**A/N: This is written for The Kidnapped Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges hosted by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. My kidnapee is Lily Luna Potter and the kidnapper is Tom Riddle from the diary. **

**Chapter 3: Pouring my thoughts**

Lily Luna Potter dreamt of that young man everyday! She went to sleep early and they spent hours talking together. She didn't tell anyone about her new found friend and especially not her brothers. She wanted it to be her little secret. He asked her various questions about her and she answered them willingly. She told him how her brothers were exceptional and it was hard to live away from that shadow.

He listened to her considerately and spoke comforting words. She found herself getting more and more involved with Tom. She realized that she liked him a lot and hadn't had a friend like him.

They sat in the chamber every time and she realized that it was warmer when _he_ was with her.He told her stories about himself, and various other fascinating ones and Lily just listened to him with a huge smile on her face. He was her first real best friend.


	4. Escaping Reality

**A/N: This is written for The Kidnapped Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges hosted by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. My kidnapee is Lily Luna Potter and the kidnapper is Tom Riddle from the diary. **

**Chapter 4: Escaping reality**

Months had passed since she had known Tom and she wanted him to be her friend in the real world too and not just in her dreams! Once she asked him, "do you meet others too? In there dreams?" Lily felt stupid asking this but she didn't want anyone else to be his friend.

"No…it's just you." He had told her with a crooked smile.

"Why?" she asked feeling even more shyly.

"Because you're different…you're special," he said immediately making her feel really good.

"Oh…" she blushed deep red.

That very same dream, she had told him her hearts desire.

"Tom, I want to see you in the real world too," she said feeling sad.

"I want to see you too," he sighed.

"I wish it was possible." she pouted. Maybe she could ask her dad? Or Aunt Hermione? She was very bright and clever. But Lily was too scared; a part of her knew that meeting people in dreams wasn't right exactly. So she didn't want to risk it.

"Actually…it is," he said quietly.

"Really?" Lily asked feeling excited.

"Have you never wondered about this place?" he asked her, his hands pointing to the chamber across.

"Umm…I guess," she shrugged.

"It really does exist." He continued.

"You mean in Hogwarts?" her eyes widened. James had explored every corridor and had told her everything but he never had mentioned about _this_.

"Yes, in Hogwarts." Tom was sounding a little too distant.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked feeling worried.

He didn't answer her for a moment. Lily was scared that she had angered him somehow.

"Will you help me come back Lily?" he asked her, his eyes stared into hers intensely.

"Yes." She whispered. She wanted him to be her friend in real. How could she say no?


	5. Kidnapped

**A/N: This is written for The Kidnapped Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges hosted by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. My kidnapee is Lily Luna Potter and the kidnapper is Tom Riddle from the diary. **

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

It was late in the night; Tom had given her clear instructions what to do. She walked up to the up the stairs and through the corridors until she reached a girls bathroom with an "Out Of Order" sign. She felt a little scared…should she really do this? What is it wasn't there and it was all a joke and she was going crazy?

"_Please…for me?" _she heard Tom's voice whisper in her head. She clutched the serpent carving that hung over her bed he had asked her to bring with her.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and headed inside. It seemed empty…she couldn't find the ghost which haunted this bathroom. Feeling a little courageous by the fact that she didn't have someone watching her she walked up to the series of basins side by side. She searched for the one with a serpent carved around.

"_But Tom…how do I open it?" she asked him. _

"_It's easy…you are the only one who can." He simply said. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked feeling confused. _

"_Oh Lily! You are the only one who has acquired certain ability from your father sweetheart." He chuckled. _

"_What ability?" she asked. _

"_You're a parsel-mouth." He whispered. _

She stood in front of the basin and closed her eyes trying to speak the language she _knew_.

"Open." She said. Nothing happened.

She closed her eyes again and saw Tom in the chamber; he stood there with an encouraging smile on his face. Next to him lay a huge snake.

"_Open,"_ she repeated. This time it worked. The basins separated and after few seconds she stood in front of a deep hole.

Without any hesitation, Lily Potter jumped in it.


	6. Meeting the Real Tom

**A/N: This is written for The Kidnapped Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges hosted by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. My kidnapee is Lily Luna Potter and the kidnapper is Tom Riddle from the diary. **

**Chapter 6: Meeting the _Real_ Tom**

She found herself among a huge pile of bones. Cringing away she held out her wand and started walking toward the tunnel. It led her to a series of tunnels; she walked and walked waiting for the tunnel to end. She reached a bend and came across a solid wall with two entwined serpents, their eyes glimmering like emeralds.

"_Open,"_ she hissed. Majestically the serpents separated revealing a familiar dark chamber.

It was dimly lit and cold just like in her dreams. She walked ahead feeling excited and scared too, she was looking around for Tom.

She found him near the statue of the Slytherin. But there was something else too, a very enormous snake but it lay there dead. Tom was petting it. Her heart beat increased.

"H-hello Tom," she stammered; he turned to look at her. And then he smiled. But this smile was very much different than the smile in her dreams. She saw a glint of red in his eyes…and he looked _evil_?

"Lily," he simply said her name and walked up to her.

His hand grasped hers. She gasped. In her dreams he made her feel warm, but now it felt like the temperature had dropped ten degrees since he touched her.

"Harry should really share his past with his children, you know?" He smiled again…the same _different_ smile.

"What?" Lily mumbled.

"Lily…you are so naïve! Stupid like your mother and a fool like your father!" he growled at the end.

Lily widened her eyes in shock, she tried to remove her hand from his grasp but he held her close.

"Your mother was the one who opened the chamber years ago…and then your father came. He got lucky, and stopped me from returning. But now, no one can stop me. I will take my revenge! For you see…I'm the greatest sorcerer in the world! Once the last breath leaves out of you…I will return to power."

Lily stared at him stupefied_. "I'm Lord Voldemort."_ He hissed.


End file.
